Beach, Boys, Love, and Drama
by roseycheekz
Summary: Maxine, otherwise known as Max, goes on vacation with her three best friends. She wants to just have fun and not think about boys. But someone might ruin her plan.
1. Chapter 1

Last week of school before summer break has finally come. I got out of bed and put my makeup on and scrunched my hair. Then I walked over to my closet and got a yellow sundress out with some yellow flip-flops. I grabbed my phone and purse then went downstairs. I had to get something that I could eat in the car or else I would be late for school. So I grabbed a bagel off the kitchen counter and a bottle of water. I ran out to my car , started it then headed to school.

My phone started ringing. I reached for it and saw that it was a message from my best friend, Elizabeth or as I call her Liz.

**Hey u almost here? got somethin 2 tell u!**

As soon as I pulled up to the school I text her back.

**Yea just pulled up...where r u at?**

buzzzzzzzzz!

**ur locker!hurry**

It must be something really important that she had to tell me, she was usually more patient. I spotted her standing in front of my locker.

"Hey Liz!" I smiled at her when I reached her. She smiled back, but it wasn't a real one it looked forced. I knew something was wrong now.

"Hey Max" she looked worried." I got to talk to you really quick." She let me get my stuff out of my locker ,and then she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the restroom. We had a few minutes so if we hurried we could still get to class on time.

"Ok promise you won't go completely crazy." She checked to make sure no one was in here with us.

"I promise," I said starting to get really worried about what she was about to tell me. I hoped she wasn't going to say that we couldn't go to the beach. Liz, me, and some of the girls were all going to the beach for our two months of summer break. I was really looking forward to it, and if she said she couldn't go then none of us could. Her parents are the ones who own the condo.

"Ok," she sighed,"Im not really sure how to tell you this. I guess I'll start by asking you about that party that I went to last night?" I nodded I remembered that I couldn't go cause my family wanted to go out to eat that night."Well you did tell Scott that you wouldn't be there right?" Once again I nodded, she continued "Well I went upstairs to get something from the guest room that I was staying in." I knew that she would be staying over cause it was one of our friends, Sophie who had the party.

"Well I walked up there and got to the door, and thought that I heard noises. I opened the door and..." She looked away.

"And what Liz? You have to tell me"

"Scott was in there"

I looked at her confused" So, I don't get what you're saying Liz."

"He wasn't alone. He was on the floor with Hannah. They didn't notice me. As soon as they finished, which must have been when I heard the noises. She moved down and put him in her mouth. He had his hands in her hair and was moaning. He was so caught up that he didn't notice me. So I took the glass that I had in my hand and threw it right next to his head. They both jumped and looked at me. They stood up and got dressed really quickly. Scott begged me not to tell you, but I just walked over to him and punched him in the face. Then yelled at them to get the fuck out of my room." Liz finished. She had talked so fast I was afraid that I would miss something but I sure as heck didn't.

I could feel my face heating up, I was beyond pissed. Im glad that Liz punched him. He should have known that she would tell me. I grabbed her hand and I pulled her to our first class. I hardly talked at all in class. My next classes went by the same way. As soon as the bell for lunch rang I went to my locker and shoved my books in, then went to the cafeteria. I got my food and sat down beside Liz. Our friends came just a second later and sat down with us. There was a seat beside me that was open.

Not to long into lunch and Scott came and sat by me. I was trying to keep my temper under control. I mean how dare he have the nerve to sit by me. Once he grabbed my hand I just lost it.

"Hey baby, how was your weekend?"

"Oh it was ok. I'm sure I didn't have as much fun as you did at the party. You got to have all the fun when I had to sit there and listen to my parents talk." I smiled sweetly at him.

"It was nothing special." He smiled back at me.

"Awww I feel sorry for Hannah then."I made a pouty face which I never did. At least not to guys.

"What do you mean baby?" He smiled nervously.

"Well I mean for you to get everything that you got from Hannah. I mean sex, a blow, and who knows what else. And you say it was nothing special poor girl. I guess no one can please you huh?"My pouty face was gone and so was my sweet smile. Sophie and Lily gasped after I said all of that. Then everyone of our faces had anger written all over it. I knew my girls would stick up for me.

"What are you talking about?" He looked like he wanted to run.

"Oh I think you know pretty well what I'm talking about."I stood up and slapped him as hard as I could." That was for lying about it, and this is for doing it."

I stood up on the table we were sitting at and spoke loud enough for all to hear."This is the man whore of our school, Scott Davis. If anyone, girls or guys, wants some of this just line up. Oh and Hannah," I looked strait at her "I guess you didn't do good enough cause he said that you were nothing special. I'm so sorry hun. Now why don't we give Ridgeway High's biggest whore a round of applause. " I jumped off the table to laughter and clapping. My friends all had smirks on their faces and were looking at Scott. He was bright red by the time I got finished with my little speech.

"That was for you _baby_!" I gave him a kiss on the lips then walked off with my friends. When we got to our lockers we all burst out laughing. But then I remembered why that all happened. I stopped laughing and fell silent.

"Hey Max you okay?"Liz asked once they all noticed that I wasn't laughing anymore.

"Yea I'm okay. Thanks for telling me Liz. Maybe I should give up on finding a guy that I can trust, and that actually likes me." You see every boy that I have dated either cheated on me, or broke up not long after we started dating.

"Hey girl don't give up yet. Besides do you know how many hot guys we will see this summer. I mean its gonna be unbelievable. Liz, you, and me can all go boy hunting. And who knows, maybe one of Will's friends are hot and sweet." Sophie was really hoping to find a boy so I wasn't surprised when she said all this. Knowing her she has probably imagined that she would find her true love there.

Liz, Soph, and me were the three that didn't have a boyfriend. Well I used to, but now Lily is the only one that does. His name is Will, he's tall, strong, and really nice. We all practically think of him as a big brother. Well all of us except Lily of course. They have been dating since 8th grade, and it is now our Junior year.

Remember before how I said we were going to the beach for two months, and staying at Liz's parents condo? Well Will's family owns a condo at the same place. So the girls and I were going to stay at Liz's condo. Then Will was going to invite some of his buds to stay with him. We were all going to hang out, because it would be hard to keep Lily and Will away from each other for long. Plus some of the boys he that are coming with him are from different schools, so we don't know a couple of them.

That week seemed to fly past. Soon I was heading home to finish getting packed.


	2. Chapter 2

My phone started playing _California girls. _I fell out of my bed and onto the that kinda hurt, not the best way to get up. I got up quick and ran across my room to my purse. I tripped over my bags on the floor and went flying. Once more I landed on the floor, what can I say I am a klutz. I got up and finally got to my phone, and answered it.

"Hey Liz!" I walked into my bathroom and put her on speaker then started brushing my hair. Which was brown, somewhat naturally curly, and went halfway down my back.

"Hey chica! You ready cause we are gonna leave soon. Soph, Lily, and me already have our stuff in the car. We will be there in fifteen minutes okay?"Liz, Lily, Sophie, and me were all going to take Liz's car, because it is huge. Its a black Escalade. It fits all of us and our luggage. So since it was big we decided to take it.

"Yea all my stuff is packed. I just have to get dressed and do my hair. Are we going to get some breakfast or do I need to eat too?"

"No we are going to stop before we get to your house, so what do you want to eat?"

I grabbed my phone and took it off of speaker. I told her what I wanted, said bye, then hung up. I grabbed my outfit that I chose to wear on the ride there. I picked out my comfiest skinny jeans and a navy blue tank top to bring out my eyes, which were a dark blue. I got dressed, then made sure I had everything. I brought all of my bags downstairs and sat them by the front door. A couple seconds later I heard someone honk. I looked out the window and saw Liz. I grabbed my bags and locked the door behind me. I threw all of my stuff in the back and hopped in the front. That was were I always sat, Lily and Sophie didn't care.

"Hey girls!" I hugged Liz then turned and hugged Lily and Sophie. I was so happy that we were going together. This would help me get the Scott incident. I know that I shouldn't care about what happened anymore. I have been dumped and cheated on so many times before, so I should be used to it by now. Well I still get hurt and sad, but this will really help.

We were half way to Florida when we had to stop and get gas. Liz took a exit, and pulled up to a gas station. Liz pumped the gas then we all went in to get snacks. Liz, Lily, and Sophie all went to the restroom. I had to hold all of their stuff. The bell over the door jingled and I looked up. My heart started beating faster and it was hard for me to breathe.

He was hot! He was tall, brown hair that stopped just above his eyes. It flipped out on the sides a little. I couldn't see his eyes I was to far away, but he did look my age. He looked over towards were I was standing and I looked away. I usually wasn't like this, normally I wouldn't look away but something about him made me shy. I couldn't and wouldn't let a boy do that to me. I turned around and started walking towards the restroom. Just then I saw the girls walking out, I ran over to them and handed them the stuff and ran into the restroom.

I finished quickly and walked out, only to run into something. I looked up and there he was. He looked kind of mad.

"Sorry" I quickly said and ran out of the gas station to the car.

It was my turn to drive, since Liz and me were the only two with license. Their parents didn't want them on the road yet. They were going to get them when we went back to school though.

They were already in the car and waiting for me. I hopped in the drivers seat and pulled out and back onto the interstate.

We laughed and sang with the radio in the car the whole way there, but I couldn't get my mind of that guy. Oh well I will probably never see him again anyways.

We finally got there, but it was around one in the morning. Liz went to go tell the people that we were here. She came back out with a pass for the car and some bracelets.

"Ok everything is ready, but you have to wear these bracelets when you go to any of the pools. I guess they don't like people from other condos swimming here. Oh and don't lose them cause if you do you will owe me five bucks." She handed everyone their bracelets. Then we went to go park. We found Will's car and there was a open spot next to it. So of course we took it. We got all of our bags and walked to the elevator. The place was on the first floor but there was a garage under it.

"Ohhh! Let me press the button, pleeeaassee!" I gave them all my best puppy dog look I had. It seemed to work cause they all nodded their heads and let me push it. I have always loved to do that ever since I was little and I'm still doing it at 16.

We got to the door and went inside. The first thing we all did was gasp. Even Liz and it was her place.

"Wow mom and dad had it redone. I wish they would have told me."Liz said looking around.

"This place is awesome!" Lily, Soph, and me all screeched.

The hallway had two doors, one to the left and of course one to the right. Liz said they were both bedrooms. Then you walk a little more and you come to a gorgeous kitchen. It had everything you would need, and all of it was stainless steel. It was painted red and had a bar with four stools on one side. Then there is the living room behind that. It had two black leather couches, and a 42' flat screen TV on the wall. It had a huge stereo surround sound. It even had a Wii beside it, but we probably wouldn't be playing on it.

Then there were two more bedrooms. Both of them were master bedrooms. They shared on master bath in between them. Then outside there was a patio and down some steps was our very own hot tub. Then there was a gate that led to a path, and right in front of us was a huge lazy pool. There was a pool with a waterfall and two hot tubs in the middle. Then if you looked to your left you could see the bay. Overall it was awesome.

We went back inside and decided who got which beds. They decided that Liz and me would have the masters, and they wanted the other two. The ones that Lily and Sophie picked out were painted in their favorite colors, so I guess that is why they picked them, but either way it was fine by me. We all got our stuff put away in our rooms. Then we went next door and knocked to see if Will was there yet.

We waited a couple of minutes before he opened the door. He smiled when he saw it was us.

"Hey guys come in" He moved aside for us to get through, but caught Lily and kissed her.

"Guys come on out here. I want you to meet the girls." He shouted so they could hear.

They all came out of different places. They were all hot, and some of them went to our school. Some of them I had never seen before. They came up to us and all shake our hands. But the ones that we knew gave us hugs.

"Hey Cousin come on out here!" Will yelled again.

We heard someone coming out of the living room. As soon as I could see him, I couldn't belive it. No my eyes had to be playing tricks on me. But no there he was and he was real.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my cousin, Caydn." Will introduced.

Wait! That is the same guy from the gas station. So much for not seeing him again. All though I am kind of glad that I can see his handsome face again. wait no! What are you thinking? You just got cheated on, then lied to by that same person. There will be no more trusting guys, no matter how hot they are.

"Hey I'm Max. This is Liz, Sophie, and Lily." I point to each of the girls as I say their names.

He shakes each of our hands. When he gets to me and shakes my hand. I can feel tingles run through my arm.

"So how about we go swim?" One of Will's friends, Jamie I think, asks.

"Sure! We will go and put on our bathing suits, then meet you guys down there.' I said turning around. We went out the door, and walked next door to our condo. Will had followed us over.

Hey, Max." He grabbed my arm, the others had already gone into their rooms.

"What?" I asked him.

"Be carefull around Cayden please. After you got hurt just a few days ago. He is a big player." He looked so serious, and was wearing his big rother face. He is more protective of me than my parents are. Will and my girls are the only family I have really. My parents are hardly ever home, and when they are they don't pay attention to me.

"Alright, I promise I will be carefull Will! Besides I am not sure I could trusst any guy again, well besides you."We both laughed." Go on back over and get ready!" I laughed and pushed him out the door.

I walked into my room, and grabbed a bathing suit out of my dresser. It was aqua blue, with black swirls on it. I slipped it on, and put a pair of shorts over it. Then slipped on some black flip-flops, and grabbed my towel. My towel was black and had a white lepard on it, I loved it! I walked out into the living room, and saw the girls were already on the balcony. I walked out and locked it behind me.

"Lets go!" We start running towards the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

We sat our stuff down and made our way to the lazy river, where the boys were. They were all on yellow tube floats. Lilly ran over to where Will was. She jumped on Will almost flipping them over. When they were balanced again, they looked at each other than burst out laughing. We all just shook our heads, and laughed at how cute and crazy they are.

I grabbed a float, and got into it. Everyone grabbed a float and got on it. Then we all linked our floats together and started moving as the water carried us. Nate, one of Will's friends, was holding my feet. Of course I got stuck holding Cayden's feet. They didn't smell bad, which was a good thing. But touching any part of him made me get butterflies in my stomach.

He must have seen me smelling his feet because he said. "My feet don't stink." I was about to say something, but he cut me off. "And no I don't have any kind of foot disease."

"Just checking. You never know." I defended my strange actions. He just laughed in response.

When we went around once, Cayden got off. So now I was in the back. Half way around I flipped over. When I resurfaced, Cayden was laughing so hard he was crying.

'Ha-ha! Very funny." I said mocking him, while glaring at him. I got on my back and started floating. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know that there was a tube in front of me. I soon figured out though when I ran into it.

I stood up quickly and looked around to see everyone laughing. I guess they waited on me.

"Two Team race1" Jamie shouted.

Cayden picked me up bridal style. "I call Max!"

"Put me down." He did, he sat me in my tube.

Everybody got a partner. They got into their tubes, and we all turned to face our partners. I was turned backwards, Cayden was facing forward. My feet were in the handles on his tube, and his feet were in my handles. We both have to paddle with our hands.

We lined up and got ready. "Go!" Jamie yelled.

We paddled as fast as we could, but it was hard steering. We ran into the sides several times. We passed everybody except for Will and Lilly. We were side by side, about to finish.

"Faster! Faster!" Cayden yelled. We went faster and started passing them up.

"Come on Lilly!" Will yelled trying to steer around a corner. They ran into the side of the pool, which caused them to turn backwards. Which made Will facing backwards and Lilly forward.

Because they were trying to start paddling again, and faster. We were able to completely pass them up. I could see where we were supposed to finish. Only a couple more seconds of paddling, and we will win.

"We won!" We yelled at the same time. The people around us looked at us like we belonged in a mental institute. They were probably right. As soon as we passed the finish line, a palm tree. We jumped of our tubes and started dancing.

Will and Lilly floated over to us, and a minute later the others came.

"So what do we get?" I asked them. "Please say food." I crossed my fingers, hoping they would give me a free meal or drink.

"Sure, food is fine." Will said.

"But let's stay here for a little longer." Lilly told us.

"Alright." We all agreed.

They all went in different directions. Soon it was just Cayden and me standing there.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you?" Cayden asked me.

"No, it's fine." Why did I just say? This is a bad idea. But my stupid mouth already said yes. Oh well I guess it can't hurt to spend a little time with him. Get to know him, find out if he really is a heartless player.


	5. Chapter 5

After the race we just relaxed. Then after a while we went back to the condos to get changed. The losers decided that the winners should have to go grocery shopping.

There was a Publix not that far from where we were staying. So Cayden and I took his truck. The whole ride was quiet, well except for the radio which he had turned almost all the way up.

I was so relieved when we parked. I jumped out as soon as he stopped. He easily caught up with me though. Why did he have to be so tall, with long legs? It just wasn't fair.

We got a shopping cart, which he immediately latched onto. Saying, "Cart driver!" Like he won something. Great I am now shopping with a five-year old.

We had a list from everybody, and a lot of money from everyone. So we started down the first aisle and grabbed what we needed. Then when we got to the second aisle and I turned around to put something in the cart, Cayden wasn't there anymore.

I swear that guy is annoying. I can't even turn around and he is gone. With the shopping cart too.

I turn back around and look down the last I'll we were at. Sure enough there he is, facing the other way. I walk up to him, but the closer I get I hear arguing. As soon as I can see who he is arguing with, I let out a little laugh. In front of him is an old lady in one of those motorized wheel chairs.

You have got to be kidding me! Cayden was actually arguing with a little old lady, and that little old lady couldn't even walk.

"Watch where you are going next time!" Cayden tells the poor old lady.

"Well if _you_ would have been watching where _you_ were going, then this never would have happened." She sure was a feisty old lady.

"Well old bat, apparently you need better glasses. _I _was standing right here. _You_

ran over me with your scooter thing!" He pointed at her wheel chair.

"Well young boy, since you clearly aren't a man, were in my way." She lifted her chin up.

Way to go old lady!

"I am too a man, a handsome one as some people tell me." He ran a hand through his hair, and then flipped it. He better not be flirting with an old woman.

"Psh, handsome!" She laughed. "If that's what you call handsome now days then I feel sorry for young women."

Cayden's face went from shock to red and mad. I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing. They both looked over at me. It took me a while to stop laughing, but eventually I did, I think Cayden's murder glare helped too.

I turned to the old lady. "What did he do?"

"Well he wouldn't move out of my way, even when I said please." I looked over at Cayden's face. It was shocked.

"She is lying. She ran over my foot with that thing." Cayden told me. The old lady gasped.

"Either way we have to finish getting everything." I looked over at Cayden, I'm sure my amusement was easy to see. By the look he gave me I think I was right.

"Whatever." He didn't look happy.

The old woman smiled victoriously and kept on going down the aisle. We turned around and watched her. When she got to the end of the aisle, she turned around and gave Cayden the finger. That had me laughing all over again.

We finally finished shopping. With some small arguments between us. But we made it out alive, and with some money left over.

When we got back to the condo, everyone was in ours. We put the bags down and I ran into the living room.

"Cayden got told by an old lady!" I yelled out them. Everyone was laughing by the time I finished telling the story. Cayden of course was pouting in the corner.


End file.
